


Magnificent

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: database, anticipate, baffling</p></blockquote>





	Magnificent

 

  
So, maybe Sam’s approach wasn’t so bad.As baffling as it was sometimes, his little brother’s brain was sometimes a treasure trove of good ideas.

He looked at the magnificent specimen before him and catalogued what he saw.Hands reaching down, he added the sensation of skin and knotted muscle to the database that was slowly building in his mind.

As much as he wanted to take the angel right now, wanted to taste, to add the feeling of being inside that perfection, Dean smiled in anticipation.

The wait was good.And sometimes, learning to wait could be really fun.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: database, anticipate, baffling


End file.
